Act 10: The Chef Kyle's Challenge
Act 10: Chef Kyle's Challenge is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash Plot While training for the next battle, Blake spars with Ryu and Cassidy spars with Mae. Kyle is inside though, seemingly cooking some sort of dish. He tastes it and is appaled by the taste. The team comes in and and sees the food. After a day of sparing, the team was hungry. They come in taste it, and find this one of his better tastes. Kyle replies he entered a compitition on the new show Chef Challenge. The only problem, his food might not win him the compitition. He asks Mae to help him as she is pretty good at making dinner for the team. Kaler gets a vision from the Alchemist telling him, his assesment of Jageuar is over, and he has made his judgement. He tells Kaler to get Blenie to go back to te seal and finish realeasing what was left. He says his son was left in there, along whith his whole race. Kaler tells Blenie about this and they decide to commence the plan. Kaler does not tell Blenie about Jageuar though, as the Alchemist doesn't want her to tell him. Jageuar sends the Resident Piggman to crush Kyle's spirit Pigger starts to eat everything in the city, and Ryu, Blake and Mae go out to fight him, but instead get eaten, This catches the eye of the Alchemist and he decides he wants to see what Jageuar will do now. Kyle and Mae continue to cook together, but when they hear what happened to the others, Kyle gets angry at himself for caring to much about the compitition. Cassidy goes to fight Piggman, telling Kyle that he should go after the Comptition. On the show, Kyle is instructed to make a casserole, an item he never was able to make, he then remembers that Piggman loves food, so he calls Cassidy to lure him there While cooking the casserole he puts a lock seed into it to try attracting Piggman more and it works, He replaces the host as the food tester and once he gets to Kyle's, he seats the lockseed. Ryu finds the Straberry Lockseed and cuts his way out of Piggman's mouth. Kyle reveals his whole plan, and he morphs. Then defeat Piggman easy, and even in the second life. This loss causes the Alchemist to become so angry, he starts to send images of death to Jageuar. He instructs Kaler to find the Ancient Lock Armor to give to his son when he arrives. Kaler, wonders why the Alchemist never told him about the Ancient Lock Armor, and he responds telling the team about its great power. Kyle then is rewarded the trophy for saving the day once more. He gains noteraity in the cooking world as the Chef who saved the Day. While taking his picture he forcebly pushes Mae into the picture. He thanker her for the help. She smiles, and they take the picture. Debuts -LS-10 Strawberry Shuriken Seed -Strawberry Sai Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash